Purple Rose Pirates
The , formerly named by their moniker "Tendokyo Thirteen" are a pirate crew originating from the , with members coming from all of the various regions in the World of Gourd Roger, mostly from and the , where they stayed for the majority of the storyline. They are led by two captains, Jonathan Arleigh and Johanne O. Marley who are also the two protagonists of One Fate and the Third Age fan fictions. They are named after Jonathan's epithet "Purple Rose" and their musical theme. The 11-member group was established in 1945 in Redrum Island, three years before the current storyline. The crew first sailed aboard the Packet Boat, which was formerly a nearly-discarded ship of the Redrum Raiders given as a gift to the two captains in the very first part of the story. After Kwaito the shipwright gave his personal ship to the newly-formed crew, the Packet Boat was transformed into a vehicle and the previously unnamed personal ship was given the name The Unlucky. It has been the longest serving ship to the crew until the timeskip, where a bandit crew named the Carrack Vikings stole the ship and was destroyed during a storm. The crew then built their third and newest ship, the "Pirate Battleship" Steamboat Willie, one of the first pirate ships to fully operate through an engine and flying capabilities. Jolly Rogers and Symbols The crew had various jolly rogers and symbols used throughout the run of the fan fiction. In One Fate manga and the early Third Age anime, there are at least three symbols and flags used by the crew. One was a sun-shaped emblem with a crescent inside that has a color of the flag's backdrop. It had a color scheme of black (Hex code #202020) and white (Hex code #ffffff), with another one using indigo (Hex code #4b0082) as an alternate background color. This was used on the ship's sails when they were still using sailing ships as well as other identifying equipment. The last symbol was personally used by the two captains, called the "Seal of the Purple Rose" for their documents and their attires. All three designs never had any skulls or crossbones unlike traditional pirate crews. In 1948, the jolly roger was changed into its present one. As designed by Johanne, it has an indigo background color and a light blue flower emblem with a white outline. It also has a white ribbon with a faint indigo border that states the name of the crew. The symbol was also changed to match the jolly roger. This time, the light blue flower has been colored purple as the background has been removed. The banner/ribbon however remains intact. Members Johanne is responsible for "peopling" so she generally decides who joins the crew. Jonathan regulates his co-captain's spontaneous decisions such as when Johanne asked a "talking cow" which is a product of the latter's hallucinations due to a certain Grand Line disease or simply anybody else during their adventures in Fishman Island. It is instead the upcoming members themselves that ask their permission first and it is up to Jonathan AND Johanne to accept such invitation. That did not stop them from having a racially-diverse crew, ranging from normal humans like Akagi or Kwaito, to distinguished races like Jonathan who has Marinne ancestry and Ozcan who is a Sarecene himself, to such as Momontaro and Apache B. Ape who is a member of the . Their personalities are just as diverse as their appearances are. For example, conflicts occasionaly arise between Jonathan and Ozcan because of each other's appearance as "natural enemies" in the World of Gourd Roger. Despite this, they are united by their brotherly love as well as having a sort of a near-impossible goal that they can only achieve once they finish their adventures such as Johanne finding the Land of Pure Heart. The crew is also relatively youthful, all but three are younger than the age of 35, with the crew being generally in their early to late 20s. The youngest member is Ramie Yoshino, who is 18 while the oldest is Apache B. Ape who is 95 years old as of Kaienreki 1949. There are seven male members and four female. There are four devil fruit users: the two captains Jonathan and Johanne, and crew members Ramie and Apollo. Although not as serious as the , the crew treats their ships as members as well. They also have their birthdates on almost all the months of the year. Back when they had Kangri Romanov as a temporary member or "traveling companion" of the crew, they managed to fill all 12 months. Currently, only the month of May is left blank but they have something else to celebrate themselves anyway, particularly their anniversary of finally entering the Grand Line through Reverse Mountain in May 1945. Finally, all of the members are binomial (having one given name and one surname) being set in near. The only pirate crew in the canon close enough to have the same naming patterns are the because almost all of that crew's known human members belong to . Gallery of present members Crew Strength The Purple Ragtime Pirates may be a small crew of eleven, but their strength has been renowned around the world. They had defeated several fearsome figures like notorious pirates and high-ranking Marine officials, simply letting them be defeated swiftly. The crew defeated one of the most fearsome personalities in the Age of Bandits, the Mercurium organization's leader Hyde. They also defeated three members of the Shichibukai namely Akiba Guerrero, Saluja Sahel and Ambrose Gathenhielm, and high-ranking Marine officers such as Vice Admirals Moctezuma, Mokuba and Stannic. The crew members' strengths are just as diverse and random are who they are. This allows members not only to hone their fighting styles but also fills a certain combatant type. While most members are either freestyle fighters or martial artists, there are also members who specialize in swordsmanship and artillery. These specializations also define a member's fighting role, particularly in deciding which one would be their scouts, initiators, assaults or carries and supports. These specializations seem to somewhat resemble an online game strategy in the real world, implying that the universe itself has a more contemporary setting than the World of One Piece. Beginning with the two captains alone, Jonathan and Johanne seem to specialize in two separate disciplines in devil fruit usage. Jonathan specializes on head-on ranged combat because his devil fruit deals instant damage while Johanne prefers on disabling enemies due to the near-fatal after effects from exposure of bromine. However, they were regularly seen fighting together, standing side-by-side especially when combining the powers of their Haoshoku Haki to overpower a large number of opponents, as long as its other forms. Meanwhile, the other members of the crew have equal strengths. Akagi is the main swordsman of the crew. He unwittingly wields a Saijo O Wazamono-grade sword and he is able to combine the powers of the elements as his swordsmanship style, all despite his indefinite blindness he got during the timeskip. All successive victories are also attributed to their tacticians, occupied by Cheng Du and Apache B. Ape before and after the timeskip respectively. While it seems that they have different specialties that make comparison between them impossible like apples and oranges, they are both the thinking centers of the crew and they usually make sure that everybody is going correctly according to the plan, and both with their personalities and powers must not lead the plan to waste. This is despite that usually, the crew accomplishes its main objective and eliminates their enemies in self-defense or sudden bursts of emotion. Professions, Roles and Capabilities of Current Members Bounties Post-Timeskip Some members of the crew have reunited in Fenghuang Island after three years of training. However on Jonathan's orders, they decided to meet everyone in nearby Sabaody Archipelago. Taisho Akagi was the first to arrive, followed by Baghlah, Kagura, Momontaro, Kwaito, Francesco, Sachiko, Salvador, Jonathan and finally, Johanne O. Marley. Cheng Du decided to leave the crew without noticing, and Johanne replaced him with a monkey minkman, Apache B. Ape. Jonathan also brought a horse, Kaiser Slautern with them.They also gained a new ship, the Steamboat Willie as a replacement of The Unlucky which was stolen then lost. Aside from the lost and gained members and ships, a little change in appearance and a greater mastery of their skills is something they have in common. These changes include: *'Jonathans greatest appearance change is his dark brown hair became a shade of purple-ish blue. Other changes in his appearance are not as noticeable, such as a change in height and gaining a more muscular figure. He also changed his outfit from a white shirt and short to a purple coat with a green tank top underneath, brown pants and leather shoes. In terms of skills, he is much more powerful when he can strike down two Pacifistas with ease, one with his devil fruit powers and the other from his swordsmanship. In terms of his devil fruit powers, he gained the Logia-class intangibility of his devil fruit as well as introducing a new mode of attacks, the Hikari Matsuri. He can also generate more than one color of light and is used usually for style. Finally, Jonathan honed his cooking skills and became a world-class cook. *'Johanne''' had made her hair became slightly longer and her body also matured. Her waist became slimmer while her chest and hips slightly became wider. From wearing t-shirts and pants, she chose to wear shorter outfits such as shorter versions of seifuku or tank tops and skimpy shorts. Despite her change in height, she remains to be on the same scale as Jonathan. In terms of abilities, Johanne made new changes to her devil fruit other than the trademark mushroom cloud usually seen before the timeskip, such as accumulating and solidifying it with pressure. She can also make weapons out of bromine in cases when she does not to fight one-on-one. *'Akagi' has not changed much in his physical appearance and he is still wearing the same kind of kimono. He also grew out his hair until the bottom portion of his back. However, an accident during his training made him blind. Despite his condition, it did not hinder his abilities because he was able to master his trademark swordsmanship to new heights and was still able to see using Haki. His mastery of Haki makes him able to read normal text. *'Baghlahs change seems to be normal after he approached the end of his adolescent years. His once youthful-looking image fades in exchange for a more mature physique and muscular body, as shown in face alone. He also let the spikes in hair be more stiff, like an actual anime character. Instead of wearing shorts and normal t-shirts, he wears dress shirts and chino pants. In terms of abilities, he is able to lead metals to rust or turn it back to molten metal. In the process, his body is able to resist high temperatures up to the 3000° C. *'Kwaito''' only went with a small physical change in which his body became more muscular and he adopted his Rastafarian theme. Page Poll Who is your favorite member of the Purple Ragtime Pirates? (Coming soon once I actually finish all the pages) Site Navigation Category:Pirate Crew Category:Purple Ragtime Pirates Category:Articles in process